In Search of the Past
by Moonclaw and Chance
Summary: When the memories of his sister are faint in his mind, Jack gets frustrated. How could he forget his own sister? It just doesn't make sense. No pairings. The summary isn't that good, sorry XD
1. Memories falter

**_An: Hey guys! XD This should be at least two parts, hopefully I can get this story done ^^;_**

* * *

North trudged through his workshop, today the Guardians were to meet to talk about recent events. He had caught glimpses of Bunny, Tooth and Sandy but there was no sign of Jack. North assumed that the winter spirit was off bringing snow days to people or visiting Jamie, when he stepped into the globe room however, he got another story.

"Oi, North!" Bunny called and then he rushed over to him on all fours before standing up straight again, "Did you see frosty bolt out of here like his butt was on fire?"

"What?"

Bunny's grin disappeared, "You didn't know he left?"

"I assumed that he left but why would he be in such a hurry?" North wondered and then he gave Bunny a glare.

"Hey, it's not my fault." Bunny protested and then North sighed.

"Where was he going?"

"How should I know?" Bunny shrugged and then absently scratched the side of his face with his back paw, "Besides, he will come back. That's one of the things about frost; you can't seem to truly get rid of it."

* * *

Jack clutched the golden box that contained his teeth from when he was young; he sat up in a tree that overlooked the very lake where he had become Jack Frost. Jack stared down at the box and then looked towards the lake, "You did come back…" He whispered as he thought back to when that strange girl had come to his lake, "I just wish we could have said goodbye…"

Jack held the box to his chest for a moment and then drifted down to the lake, he landed right on the edge of it and then he glanced down before gasping at what he saw. A red rose was suspended in the ice; it sparkled from the ice and was a bit dulled but still beautiful. Jack crouched down and brushed the ice with his left hand, frost laced across the surface but then the brilliant image of the rose shone brightly through the ice, "I'm not exactly a flower kind of guy but," Jack smiled as he paused in his speech, "I can make an exception this time."

He stayed there for the remainder of the day, the box never left his grip as he made little ice pictures with his staff. First he made a picture of the time he had hung upside down from a branch of a tree, he had to pause several times when his sister's appearance drifted from his mind. It frustrated him that he kept forgetting, with every time he forgot he felt worse than the time before. By the fifth time, he just exhaled sharply and then stood up.

He glanced at the pictures he had been drawing; in each one his sister looked slightly different. Jack lowered his head to look at the snow surrounding the lake, "Some brother I am…" He muttered and then he took off into the sky, he didn't really know where he was going but he had to get away. He just had to…

* * *

_**An: Where is he going? Why doesn't he just use the teeth to remember her? Any suggestions (clean suggestions...) for this story would be appreciated ;) Please review! (Be nice XD) **_


	2. And the search begins

**_An: Another short chapter...Sorry guys XD I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the characters._**

* * *

_A week later…_

North was now becoming worried; Jack had been gone way too long for him to just be visiting someplace. The other Guardians had to go through the meeting without him, and North could tell that every one of them felt uncomfortable without the youngest Guardian there with them. Even Bunny seemed tense; however he wouldn't say it out loud.

North was pulled from his thoughts when Bunny rushed into his office, "North, still no sign of Frost." He reported with an agitated flick of his ear, "I've checked every continent, Tooth's visited Jamie and Sandy has kept an eye out for any sign of him but he's just…gone."

"He couldn't have just disappeared; I'll have the yetis check for any unusual storm activity." North said and then Bunny laid back his ears slightly before correcting the gesture with a blank look.

"That frostbite is a pain in the butt, why can't he just stay put like a good winter spirit?" Bunny growled and then hopped away, his ears laid back in frustration.

* * *

One of the yetis was searching the weather meter when a dark cloud shown over the right side of the Pole, it was pretty far from the workshop but it was like a cat waiting to pounce. Its winds and growls could be heard all the way to the workshop. The yeti ordered one of his fellow yetis to go tell North and then the second yeti rushed off, the first yeti heard the upset exclaims coming from the office and he rolled his eyes before trying to get the exact location of the storm.

Just as he thought, the storm hung around a large gathering of mountains, figures that the young Guardian would be hiding there.

* * *

"He's where!?" Bunny asked in shock.

"He's hiding in the mountains." North answered patiently.

"Why? Why would he be hiding?" Tooth asked in a mixture of confusion and worry.

Sandy made an image of what looked to be one of the tooth boxes and then an image that looked to be like Jack from the sand.

"Yes but why would he be so upset about something like that?" Bunny asked, now becoming frustrated.

"Bunny, who knows what is in his memories. It is possible that he saw something that bothered him." Tooth explained and Baby tooth chattered in agreement.

"Well, what do we do about it?"

"We go looking for him." North answered simply.

"What!?" Bunny cried indignantly. "Mate, have you seen those clouds!? If we go out there we could freeze."

"Bunny! We have to make sure Jack is alright, after 300 years of being alone why would he choose to be alone?"

"Like you said, he was alone for 300 years…Maybe he just wants to be alone." Bunny shrugged.

"Then how do you explain the storm? If he just _wants_ to be alone then why is there a storm and why is it so violent?" North countered, Bunny opened his mouth to say something but then stopped himself.

"Ok, but this is the last time I'm going straight into a blizzard for frosty." Bunny said, he dreaded going into the blizzard.

* * *

**_An: I have no idea how to write the way they talk XD Sorry guys! ^^; So this chapter focuses on the other Guardians _**_**and how they are reacting to Jack being missing. Please review! (Be nice XD)**_


	3. Snow and Rewards

_**An: Alright guys, final chapter :D I hope you liked this short story XD I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the**__**characters.**_

* * *

"North, let me just say one thing…YOU'RE NUTZ!" Bunny growled over the rushing winds, his ears were frozen straight up and he had icicles hanging from some of his whiskers. "It's so cold!"

"Bunny, unless you are in trouble or you find Jack, keep this line clear." North's voice came over Bunny's earpiece and a chatter and female voice agreed.

"Oh, I'll be sure to let you guys know when I'm a stiff rabbit statue." Bunny said and then he rushed through the blizzard, he tried to catch a scent but nothing came to him. "Alright, Frosty…Where are you?"

* * *

"Ok…almost done…" Jack whispered to himself as he put the last finishing touches on the picture, he sat back and looked at it before sighing in defeat, "Not even close…"

He flicked his staff over the picture and fresh snow swirled into place, erasing the picture he had been working on for days. Jack glanced to the tooth box and then he held it out in front of him so he could look at the top of it, he started to reach for the middle piece but then stopped himself. "No, I have to do this on my own."

He stuck the tooth box in his pocket and then started to draw again; he got frustrated half way through and then erased it again. He took a break and absently picked at a flaw in his staff, just trying to remember his sister's face.

* * *

"Jack? Jack!" Tooth called out into the blizzard, Sandy held up a lantern made out of sand and the light brightened the area around the two of them. "Thanks, Sandy."

Sandy nodded and then looked around them, the wind had been howling now it was almost purring.

"How are we going to find him in this blizzard?" Tooth asked and then the wind whirled past the both of them, "Hey!"

The wind swirled in a circle and then brought the snow into something that kind of looked like an arrow, Sandy tapped Tooth's arm and then pointed towards the snow-arrow before making an image that looked like Jack above his head. The snow swirled into a checkmark and then the wind rushed towards the cave where its friend was, it kicked up some snow on the way so that they could see where it was going.

"Come on, Sandy!" Tooth said and then she rushed after the snow-trail, Sandy made a question mark over his head and then took off after her.

* * *

Jack was just about to finish a new drawing when the wind rushed inside and erased it, "Oh, come on!" Jack exclaimed in disbelief and then he felt the wind brush under his arm before rushing back outside, "What, you just come in here, ruin my picture and then leave?"

He suddenly heard a voice, "Come on Sandy! I think we are almost there."

Jack's eyes widened, "Not only that, it brings them here so they can fuss over me?"

Jack grabbed his staff and then erased the rest of the image before heading outside; it was times like these that he wished that there was a back entrance to the cave. The moment he stepped outside he felt something bump into him, sure enough it was Tooth.

"Jack! Where have you been?" Tooth asked as she let him go from the hug.

"Um…In the cave." Jack said simply, pointing towards the entrance behind him.

"Oi, the storm is calming down. I bet frosty is just playing some kind of joke on us…" Bunny's voice came over the earpieces in Tooth's and Sandy's ears.

Jack choked on a laugh, "Is that the kangaroo?" Both of them nodded, "Aw, so he _does_ care."

"Hang on…Sandy? That you mate?"

Sandy glanced down to his lantern and then waved it out towards the calming blizzard, "Ah, there you are. Hey North, look for the golden lantern. That is unless you want to freeze out here."

"Very funny…"

Bunny came hopping up to them and then stood up straight, "Alright, frostbite. Explain yourself."

Jack waved his hands in a dismissive gesture, "Hey, I didn't ask you guys to come looking for me."

Sandy made images of five rings and then connected them together, he even made them try to pull apart but it held firm.

"Yeah, yeah. I know…" Jack sighed at the message Sandy was trying to tell him.

As soon as North got there, the storm had calmed down to just a soft sprinkle of snow. Jack got a lecture about disappearing for long periods of time and then they all went back towards the Pole, the wind brushed under Jack's right arm and then brushed his back and neck.

"Yeah, I know…you were just trying to help…" Jack whispered to the wind and then it flew off, kicking up some snow on the way. "Very funny."

* * *

_A week later…_

Jack ran the pencil across the page, Baby tooth chattered in excitement as she watched him draw. Jack however, was focused. He carefully drew the lines in accordance with the image in his mind; once he was done he sat back and looked over the picture.

"Yes, I finally did it!" Jack smiled brightly and then Baby tooth looked over the drawing before squeaking joyfully. It had taken about a few dozen pictures, much frustration and several broken pencils, but now it was finished. Jack had finally remembered what his sister had looked like and then gotten it clearly into a picture.

* * *

_**An: Poor pencils! D: Jack is a pencil destroyer! :O Anyway, I wasn't sure how to end it XD Please review! (Again, be nice XD)**_


End file.
